


Invaluable Assets

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [9]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, Reader Insert, Smut, older brother/little sister incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: Just smut without plot.





	Invaluable Assets

You shifted on your feet, your soles aching from standing in press conferences all day. Being an up and coming politician in the time of consulting detectives and their blogger sidekicks had its downfalls.

You stood by the stairs, a patient look on your face as you waited to exit the stage with the head of your department. He was just about to finish up his statement when you felt a hand on your lower back and a breath on your neck.

You had to remind yourself you were being televised as a shiver raked your spine.

“Who would have thought that London could find such a beautiful woman to run the country?”

Moriarty’s lilting accent slipped into your ear and did wondrous things to your body. You suppressed your smile and tried not to do anything that could be construed as more than civil behaviour. No one knew you had an older brother, but the two of you looked similar enough that it could raise suspicion if anyone looked long enough.

If someone did figure it out, you didn’t want them finding out just how close you and Moriarty were. What you let him do to you every time he was in town.

“You’re biased, James,” you murmured back, keeping your eyes on the crowd of press.

“Hmm, maybe.”

Your hands trembled as his lips brushed against your ear, you hoped it only looked like he was divulging important information. He had always been the risk taker in the family. He was the reason the two of you were together in the first place – he just couldn’t help but do exactly what he wasn’t allowed to do. How was anyone to know you’d both like it enough to keep doing it?

“It’d be easier,” he said. “Then I wouldn’t have to have a man killed every time he looked at you.”

You couldn’t hide your smile this time. You look at him. The corners of his lips curled up in that over-confident smile of his. His eyes dropped to your lips and you wondered just how much of this the cameras were picking up. You wondered if you cared anymore.

“But you know I love it when you get jealous.”

He hummed as his eyes flicked back to yours and narrowed. “You’re playing a dangerous game, darling.”

You turned your body just enough to lean into his and pressed your lips to his ear. “I’m the little sister you love to fuck. You could never hurt me.”

There was a grin on his face when you pulled back. “Oh, sweetheart, you are so bad.”

“If I was good, you wouldn’t want me.”

****

Your back arched off the bed and your head pressed back into the pillows. The rattle of the handcuffs around your wrists wasn’t enough to drown out the moan that fell from your lips.

You looked down to where Moriarty’s head was buried between your thighs. You tried to roll your hips up and press yourself against his tongue, but he simply growled and held you down. You tried to bury your hands in his hair to force him down harder, but they stayed trapped above your head.

“James, please,” you all but sobbed.

You whined when he pulled back enough to smile at you. “I should punish you for calling me James. No one calls me that.”

You chuckled and writhed beneath him. “I do. And you love it.”

He hummed as he crawled back up your body, leaving wet kisses in his wake. “I tolerate it.”

You whined. “I’m not finished.”

He grazed his teeth over your nipple. “I am.”

The handcuffs rattled again as you let out a sound of frustration. “You’re such a tease.”

He moved up to hover his mouth over yours. “You love it.”

You narrowed your eyes. “I tolerate it.”

He grinned and sat back on his heels between your thighs. You hummed in content and squirmed as he ran his hands over your body. First, kneading your breasts, and then down over your stomach – tickling your sides – before he ran his thumbs over your most intimate outer lips.

You rolled your hips up against his hand as your teeth sunk into your lower lip. He pulled his hands away and you whined again in frustration at the absence of his touch. He chuckled at your impatience as he reached over to the bedside table to pull open the drawer and take out his favourite toy.

A bullet vibrator.

You squirmed in anticipation and his eyes gleamed with amusement and lust. He switched it on, starting right off the bat with the highest setting. Your skin was so taut and sensitive that it was the sure-fire way of getting an intense reaction out of you.

He started off playing it against your nipples and along the underside of your breasts. He let it trace the path that his hands had paved earlier, and by the time he reached your outer lips with it, you were writhing and begging him to make you cum.

He lined himself up and slid into you then – one hard thrust. Your mouth dropped open, your breath caught in your throat, and your toes curled into the sheets.

He let out a long moan at the feel of you wrapping around him. Convulsing.

“You’re just begging to be fucked,” Moriarty groaned.

You let out a sob of relief. “Please.” It seemed to be all you could say.

He began thrusting, then. Slow and deep, the vibrator still tickling along your outer lips. Finally, when you were sure the build-up was becoming painful, he pressed the vibrator against your clit and drove himself into you at a bruising pace.

You had no words – you weren’t even sure that you were breathing – as he took you over the edge and didn’t stop.

Your hips jerked, your feet kicked at the mattress, but the overstimulation didn’t stop. He was going to drive you insane if it was the last thing he did.

The oversensitive pain only lasted a short while before you were building up to another orgasm. And on again it went. A toe-curling orgasm, followed up with painful overstimulation, followed up with another toe-curling orgasm.

Until, suddenly, the orgasms were coming out of nowhere and you couldn’t tell the difference between pleasure or pain.

Moriarty was grunting and snarling above you, his pace never faltering as he fucked you right through your orgasms.

Finally, in an act of mercy, he switched the vibrator off and let it fall to the ground as he collapsed on top of you, slowing his thrusts down to a more intimate roll of his hips.

Your body was shaking beneath him and he soothed you with gentle caresses and butterfly kisses to your flushed skin.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured, but you were too dazed to process what he’d said.

There was a clink as he pressed the release on the handcuffs, and you pulled your arms down to wrap around him as he pressed his lips to yours and finished inside you.

It was a long while before he pulled out and rolled onto his back next to you. It was another long while before he said, “It’s not true.”

You licked your lips and rubbed your thighs together. “What’s not true?”

There was silence for a moment, then he rolled to his side to face you. You looked at him.

“When you said that I wouldn’t want you if you were good. That’s not true.”

You studied his face, and when you were sure he wasn’t playing any games you said, “It’s not?”

He reached up and traced his finger along your bottom lip. “You’re my baby sister. No matter what, I adore you.”

And just like that, you realised you were the safest person on the planet. Because you were the most valued treasure of the world’s most dangerous man.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
